Providing a flanged mounting adapter for securely mounting inflators within existing reaction canisters of airbag module assemblies so that the inflator can withstand a substantial tensional load would be useful. Also, adapting different sizes of inflators for mounting in existing reaction canisters would be helpful.
Airbag module assemblies are part of inflatable restraint systems that are employed in automobiles for protecting an occupant against injury by physically restraining the occupant's body when the automobile encounters a collision. The passenger side airbag module assembly normally includes a reaction canister housing an airbag cushion and an inflator which is mounted between two endplates of the canister. The inflator, once triggered by a remote collision sensor, provides the inflation gas for inflating the airbag cushion. The airbag cushion has an open mouth positioned to receive the inflation gas.
The inflator is preferably constructed and mounted so that it can withstand a substantial tensional load to assist in holding the canister endplates of the reaction canister during inflation of the airbag cushion. It has been determined that to protect an occupant during a collision, the airbag cushion should inflate within 20 to 40 milliseconds after the initial impact. The inflation gas supplied to the airbag cushion, necessarily under high pressure to inflate the airbag within that short time, produces forces which tend to push the endplates of the reaction canister outward. Because of these expansive forces, an inflator should be mounted so that the inflator will be able to withstand a substantial tensional load to assist in keeping the canister endplates attached to the reaction canister during inflation of the airbag cushion. As with all components used in automobiles, the inflator should also be mounted in a squeak and rattle-free manner.
Many prior art inflators have a mounting flange welded to or integral with one end thereof, and a stud extending from the other end. The flange engages one canister endplate of the reaction canister while the stud extends through the other canister endplate and is secured thereto. Although this type of inflator provides squeak and rattle-free mounting that can withstand a substantial tensional load, it is sometimes difficult and costly to fabricate a flange as part of the inflators and the inflators are not easily adapted to different sizes of canisters.
One prior art mounting adapter, shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,084 mounts and adapts an inflator having an integral flange for use in a reaction canister that is longer than the inflator. Although this adapter performs well and provides excellent strength, the adapter partly relies upon a frictional engagement with the inflator and therefore may become unattached during shipping and handling prior to installation. In addition, this adapter is designed for use with an inflator having an integral flange, when it would be useful to provide an adapter that would accommodate an inflator without an integral flange.
Another prior art mounting adapter, shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,175 is designed for use with a flangeless inflator that is shorter than the canister that it is mounted in. Although this adapter also performs well, it relies upon a friction engagement to secure the inflator within the adapter. This adapter therefore does not allow the inflator to withstand a substantial tensional load, and also may become unattached during shipping and handling prior to installation.
Accordingly, providing a flanged mounting adapter for securely mounting different sizes of inflators within existing reaction canisters of airbag module assemblies so that a substantial tensional load may be applied to the inflator would be useful. It would also be useful if the mounting adapter provided squeak and rattle-free mounting and remained attached to the inflator during shipping and handling of the inflator prior to installation in a reaction canister of an airbag module assembly.